Konohana Chiaki (InuYasha)
'Natsumi '(夏美, "Summer Beauty") is the Goddess of Peace and Destruction who travelled either with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome or Sesshomaru. She was under the Curse of the Wild Rose, given to her on her journey. After the death of the previous Goddess, Natsumi was selected, and in order to prove herself, she has set out to destroy Naraku. History Chiaki was born as Duchess Chiaki Shuunsuke, third daughter of the very feared, famed and noble Shuunsuke family of assassins, mercenaries and warriors in the Upper East Lands, which were mainly (90%) populated by the high classed. After massacring three entire villages and defeating two Taiyokais at the age of 8, she became widely feared as the dangerous "monstrous child prodigy". Then, when she was 9, her mother's best friend decided to take revenge after being backstabbed by her mother by telling everyone the truth of Natsumi: that she was an illegitimate as well as a Han-Chi (Half-Blood) and an Ainoko (half-Japanese). In the world of the Upper East Lands, being an illegitimate child is just as bad, if not worse than being a Hanyou, a Han-Chi (Half-Blood), the term used for the offspring of a noble and a commoner is a curse and must be exiled from the Lands and being an Ainoko provokes the ultimate death sentence. Therefore, in order to save her own skin and social status, Natsumi's mother went against her daughter and decided to kill her. In the end, she failed and the entire army was obliterated by Natsumi. For the next 5 years, she wandered around, doing whatever pleased her and killing everyone who dared to stand in her way, earning her the nickname 'Death Princess' or 'Shi no Ohime-Sama'. That is, until one fateful day where she bumps into the Band of Seven (Shichinintai) while massacring a village. Taking them for assassins that her late mother has sent, she quickly goes to murder them. She ends up in a bare-handed fight with Bankotsu after single-handedly taking out Mukotsu, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu. She almost wins her death match until Bankotsu strategitcally gropes her breast, then as her shock comes in, he trips her down, pins her arms up and kisses her, while using his other hand to knock her out. Bankotsu noted that if he handed used the surprise factor as a method to defeat her, she might have won him in a bare-handed fight. She wakes up to find herself in the loft of the Band of Seven. At first, she tries to kill them but after some negotiating, persuading, flirting (with Bankotsu), bribing and drinking, Natsumi decides to become their "shadow"; the invisible member of the Band of Seven that takes care of the finances, tour spots, villages to kill, requests, etc. In return, she gets the ultimate protection, luxurious lifestyle, guys and basically whatever she wants. After months of travelling with them, Natsumi became so close that to Renkotsu and Jakotsu, she was like their sister. She also fell hard in love with Bankotsu, and so did he with her but neither would admit it. For 1 year, things went smoothly, including Natsumi and Bankotsu's budding love. That is, until Natsumi went to scout out the nex village, which she bumps into an old-timed ex-friend - Tachibana Oda, the best friend of her late brother. Still anguished by his best friend's death 6 years ago, he persuades the entire village to go in on his plan. The next morning, Natsumi was successfully drugged and dragged into an isolated hut in the middle of the wood where Tachibana and his gang verbally, physically and sexually assaulted her, raping her the entire day and night until Bankotsu rescued her. During the Story When we first meet Natsumi, she was still under the seal, which Sesshomaru breaks accidentally after Final Battle Epilogue Personality Appearance Outfit Powers and Abilities Weapons Relationships Sesshomaru Kagome Higurashi Inuyasha Sango Miroku Shippou Rin Jaken